onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
What Are You Willing To Lose?
"What Are You Willing To Lose?" is the second episode of the seventh season of One Tree Hill and the 132nd produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on September 21, 2009. While in the process of recording her new album, Haley battles to protect Red Bedroom Records with the help of Mia. Brooke casts the new face of her clothing line, and Clay defends Nathan against a growing scandal. Julian and Brooke decide to move in together while Dan unveils his new bride. Synopsis father arrives to stop him throwing away his career for love.]] Brooke watches the bootleg copy of a movie staring Alex Dupre, the model who Millicent has suggested should be the new face of Clothes Over Bros. Brooke states that Alex is smart, talented and beautiful but when she asks why the film never made release Julian tells her that Alex's stint in rehab stopped production. Brooke, wanting to move forward with her relationship, akss Julian to move his stuff in, saying that it is his house too now. Elsewhere, while running together at the beach, Clayton tells Nathan that he isn't judging him, prompting an angered Nathan to argue that he never slept with the woman who accused him of being unfaithful to Haley. Clay, however, tells him that this is more common than he thinks and she is only after her money and Nathan promises not to do anything, and to let Clay handle it. Back at the Scott household, Haley brings Quinn her ringing phone as David continues to try and contact her. When Quinn refuses to answer, her sister reminds her that David still loves her, but Quinn asks if it's still enough. Haley then leaves for Red Bedroom Records to deal with the plan to close down the record. unveils his new bride - Rachel.]] Having returned to Tree Hill from New York, Millicent finds herself caught in the naked standoff between Mouth and Skills. Stressed having found Skills naked, she urges that has a full day to work, including picking up movie starlet Alex Dupre from the aiport, and she tells Skills that he better have pants on when she returns. Later, Skills talks to Jamie about moving out, and Jamie tells him that he would move out if Chester walked around without fur. They then meet Lauren and head for their day at the beach. At Brooke and Julian's house, he hangs a poster of the film The Thin Red Line in the living room as a knock on the door forces him to come face to face with his father, Paul Norris who reveals he's here to stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life. On the set of Scott Free Redemption, Dan delivers another show talking about wickedness. He says that, as the audience knows, he's been there and he isn't alone. He then reveals that his new wife used to led a bad life of manipulation, promiscuity and abuse of drink and drugs. Revealing that, like him, she is a reformed character he invites her onto the stage. To a rapture of applause Dan's new wife walks on stage - revealing herself to be Rachel Gatina. arrives in Tree Hill.]] Julian tries to reason with his father, saying that he isn't making a mistake but Paul believes he is sacrificing his career by giving up the chance to produce a blockboster movie. When Julian says he walked away for love, his father says that he reads the tabloids and knows all about Brooke Davis - stating that he knows Julian is throwing his career away for a promiscous fashion designer. Brooke, however, walks in and after Paul leaves she questions why he even came and, she feels disapointed that Julian show down his father's suggestion that he was going to marry Brooke so suddenley. During the discussion, Brooke sees the poster Julian hung on the wall, displaying her unhappiness with it's presence. At Red Bedroom, Miranda taunts Haley about closing the label down and, after she says that the label is just a vanity label for Haley, the singer turns on her saying that they wouldn't have Mia if it wasn't for them, because she needed this label to grow but Miranda brushes her comments off. Elsewhere, after the show, Rachel and Dan talk and when Dan says he thought they had a good show, Rachel seems more concerened with the ratings. Dan tells her he loves her, to which she responds "I know baby." At Tree Hill Airport, a crowd of fans and paprazzi await the arrival of Alex Dupre who, upon arriving projects a happy and kind persona signing an autograph for a disabled girl. Millicent welcomes her and they get in the limo, where Alex reveals the true her - spoilt and self-centered she quickly drops the act. At the beach, Clayton recieves a text message from Renee which makes him believe that Nathan is in more trouble than he first though. shows Alex her new line, which she quickly decicdes she doesn't like.]] At the beach, Jamie buries Lauren and Skills in the sand but gets distracted by seeing his Aunt Quinn, who promises to get him a snack - inadvetantly leaving Lauren and Skills stuck in the sand. Elsewhere, Haley panics about telling Peyton about her accidently killing the label - acting out Peyton and Lucas' responces which panics her even more. However, she eventually comes up with a plan to save the label and prepares to confront Miranda. While leaving the studio, Dan sees a homeless man and goes to sit with him - offering him a copy of his book, Scott Free Redemption, saying that he can either sell the book and buy a bottle to make himself feel good for a while, or he can read the book and feel good forever. Seeing an oppertunity, Rachel takes out her camera phone and takes a picture of Dan and the man, ensuring the picture makes it's way into the public domain. At Clothes Over Bros, Brooke is introduced to Alex, of course after Millicent has to drag her out of bed, and she is amazed by the woman who Millicent had brought to her. Brooke quickly notes that Alex isn't intellegent after she repeatedly fails to understand Brooke's sarcastic comments. Brooke then tries to show Alex the new line, which she is quick to note that she doesn't like, which annoys Brooke creates a scene as he confronts Renee.]] Meanwhile, Clay meets Renee to find out why she is targetting Nathan, saying that "girls like her" are always after money and she is targetting an innocent man. However, just as Clayton is about to get answers from her, Nathan storms in yelling at Renee to stop this, asking why she is doing this to him. Clay leads Nathan out before he makes a scene, leaving Renee satisfied. In the car, Clay tells Nathan that he screwed up by coming inside and he tells Nathan that, while he is trying to get Renee to talk to him again, Nathan should stay out of trouble. As Quinn and Jamie talk about the week he once spent with his Aunt Quinn and Uncle David, Quinn asks if Skills and Lauren will be worried about him and, haven forgotten all about them, Jamie races back to unbury them. A very sunburned Lauren is far from impressed as the three drive home. and Mia fight for Red Bedroom Records.]] Haley arrives in the studio and tells Miranda that if they close Red Bedroom, she won't record an album. Miranda tells her she can't let emotion intervine with a business desicion but Haley responds that it is personal, because the label is personal to both her and Peyton. When Miranda seems sceptical, Mia enters saying that she also won't record anymore because she owes her career to Peyton, Haley and Red Bedroom Records and she'd give it up for them because she records exclusivley for RBR. Miranda then concedes and agrees to give Red Bedroom Records a second chance. Brooke and Millicent talk about Alex and how they don't want her to be the face of the company, a conversation which she hears. Alex emerges, seemingly sincere and honest and reveals that she owns one of Brooke's dresses which she always wears when she feels alone or upset because the dress gave her strenght and dignity when she felt she had none. Seeing a different side to Alex after her heartfelt speech, Brooke changes her mind and asks Alex to be the new face of Clothes Over Bros. Elsewhere, Rachel shows Dan a news article about him talking to the homeless man but he doesn't seem as excited about the media buzz as she does. Returning home, Brooke and Julian talk about the poster and Julian says he will take it down, before telling her about the first time he saw The Thin Red Line. As a child, Julian felt isolated from his father but one day they spent the day together and saw the film and for one day he felt close to his father. Some time later, Brooke calls Paul to her house and confronts him about his treatment of Julian standing up to him, just like Julian confonted her mother. She tells Paul about the day that he and Julian spent together and chastised him for only having one good day with his son. She tells him that the day he didn't feel loved by his father should be the unique one, and not the other way around. Before he leaves, Brooke tells him to fix it. Paul later returns and apologizes to Julian for not remembering the day they spent together. While Julian tells his father that it's okay, Paul responds that it isn't and he's sorry and he tells his son to live his life and be happy, doing whatever he wants to do. tells Haley about Renee's accusations.]] At the Scott house, Quinn approaches Haley and they discuss the end of her marriage. Quinn talks to Haley about the day she decided she didn't want to be with David, saying that she was at an open mic night watching messy, horrible performers who went on stage regardless of what people would think and Quinn felt for them because they were doing what their hearts wanted. It was at this point that she decided she didn't want to be with David anymore, and she stopped answering his phone calls. Haley then tells her that, regardless of what happened, she isn't broken to which Quinn responds "I hope not." Clayton and Nathan meet and discuss the night that Renee claims to have slept with Nathan. Three months ago, after a big game against Memphis, they held a big party which Renee attended. Clayton tells him that was three months ago, and hands him a sonogram revealing that Renee is three months pregnant. Dan joins the homeless man that he had met earlier and asks if his book helped. The man replies it did when he was sober as the two share a drink. Nathan returns home and finds Haley who says he had a bad day, but Nathan tells her it's about to get worse before revealing the truth about Renee's accusations to her. Memorable Quotes :"If Chester walked around without his fur on, I'd probably move out." ::- Jamie Scott to Skills Taylor :"Wickedness. As you know, I've been there. And I'm not alone. My wife was too. She was deceptive and manipulative, she abused drink and drugs, she was promiscous. But today she stands beside me a changed woman, a caring woman, a better woman. Ladies and gentlemen, my wife and the love of my life." ::- Dan Scott introduces his wife, Rachel :"So listen Peyton, here's the thing, you know how I insisted you keep that one percent of the label well it, it kinda killed the label." ::- Haley James Scott prepares to tell Peyton Sawyer about the fate of RBR :"I am really excited to meet Alex though, how is she?" :"Um... she's really something." ::- Brooke Davis and Millicent Huxtable :"They let you fly a plane?" :"I know. I am so a cockpit girl." :"That's what she said." :"Who?" :"Who what?" :"You said 'she' said something but I don't know who you mean." :"No, it's an expression. When someone says something that sounds sexual, you say 'that's what she said.'" ::- Brooke Davis tries to explain an expression to Alex Dupre :"Who's the bitch now, bitch." ::- Haley James Scott to Miranda Stone :"We are not paying that dumb-dumb $500,000. We'll just have to tell her something. We'll say the company went bankrupt or... or, maybe, we should just start speaking Spanish and she'll get really confused and she'll leave." :"I don't think that will work." :"It might, she is really dumb." ::- Brooke Davis and Millicent Huxtable on Alex Dupre :"Since rehab, this dress is all I have. When I felt like I was nothing it gave me strenght and dignity. So no matter what happens to me, or where my life takes me, i'll wear this dress, you're dress, and I'll be fine." ::- Alex Dupre's speech to Brooke Davis, revealed to be taken from one of her unreleased films. :"I have this poster hanging in my living room, Paul, of course I'm upset. And the only reason it's hanging there is because you took him to see that movie and for one day, that boy felt close to his father. He felt loved and appriciated. And the sad part is there was only one of those days because, in my book, the day that he didn't feel that way should be the unique one. Fix it." ::- Brooke Davis to Paul Norris about Julian Baker :"I read your book." :"Did it help?" :"It did when I sold it." ::- Dan Scott joining the homeless man he had met earlier for a drink. :"I think it's great that you designer clothes for plus size girls. I never knew it was based on you, but I think that's so sweet" :"Uh, no. I'm normal sized." :"I know, but I have the best diet for you! You're so going to lose that weight. I know there were more. What else?" ::Alex Dupré and Brooke Davis :"Why did Peyton start this label, anyway? You said it was personal." :"She thought the major labels were soulless." :"We are. Don't forget it." ::Miranda Stone and Haley James Scott :"I love you. You know that? I love who you are. I don't know how you got there, but I'm glad you did." :"I'm glad I did, too, 'cause you're here with me." ::Brooke Davis and Julian Baker Voice-over No Voice-over Music *"Solider On" - The Temper Trap *"She's A Genius" - Jet *"Backs Against The Wall" - Cage The Elephant *"Not A Love Song" - Uh Huh Her *"Black Champagne" - The Starlight Mints *"Autumn Eyes" - Tin Star Orphans *"Doorway" - Io Echo *"Hands" - Blu Sanders *"You Wait For Rain" - Kyler England *"Wonder" - Jack Savoretti This episode's title originated from the song What Are You Willing To Lose?, originally sung by Lucero. Trivia *Mouth does not appear in this episode. Although he is mentioned and appears in the recap. *First appearance of Alex Dupre. *First appearance of Rachel Gatina now Scott who was last seen in You're Gonna Need Someone on Your Side. *Starting with this episode, Bethany Joy Galeotti and Sophia Bush switch orders in the credits back to the order in which they were credited for the first 130 episodes, after the season premiere credited Bush before Galeotti. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Lauren Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Mia Catalano Category:Episodes featuring Miranda Stone Category:Episodes featuring Renee Richardson Category:Episodes featuring Paul Norris